knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Stryde
Leon Stryde was born in Basin City he didn't move to Gotham until he was 8. He and his family were rich where his parents were underground bosses of Basin City. Moving to Gotham city was to expand their businesses but when Leon was known to be "dead". He took the moniker of "Red Phantom" which he now look to take on Gotham as his home. Appearance: Leon Stryde appears as a tall slender muscular man. He normally wears black regular suit and tie with stripes. He has brown tan skin with abdominal muscles that appears to be chiseled into his stomach. He appears young for a 26 year old which some mistaken his maturity to be quite older. Some would think he was younger when he has shaved. He normally have a nice trimmed beard which is nearly thick with brown eyes. Leon's hair is fairly low cut. Personality: Leon can be quite a "mysterious" young man due to staying to himself. Most people find him hard to read or unable to understand him due to the fact he doesn't open up to people. Though for the sake of throwing people off, Leon would appear witty to most folk he hangs around. Leon or as he would appear to be in public Mark Young a million dollar philanthropist playboy. Who does nothing but hang around women and work for a company his father built within Gotham. However, the alter ego is where Mark's true personality lies as "Mysterious". He is rather cold-hearted, ruthless, untrustworthy and obsessed. The reason for this is for losing his mother which caused him to go into a "sunken" place which twisted his innocent mind into the very man he made himself today. He doesn't trust anyone not even his father. He rather be alone to himself and look to find justice by bringing the justice this city needs. Though this alter ego the real Leon Stryde is emotionally withdrawn which is easier for him to not get into any unnecessary relationship. He does this by avoiding his feelings for anyone he may have or get feelings for. Though maintaining an identity of being Leon Stryde, Mark Young and the Mask that look to protect Gotham is rather hard for him. For having many faces takes on a toll from right and wrong where he at times doubt his morals as well his ideal of saving a city his father is looking to destroy. Skills and Abilities: '-Enhanced Strength:' Mark's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. He had been seen bench pressing 544 kg/1,200 lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting.This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6m/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3m into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. Though due to his super-human powers he can do 5 times that without training. '-Enhanced Mental Processing:' His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Mark can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. '-Enhanced Senses:' Mark senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. '-Advanced Longevity:' Mark's aging due to perfect cells. Some stated he will indefinitely maintain his youth. '-Master Tactician and Strategist:' Mark is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. '-Master Martial Artist:' He can be very masterful in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combative's and instruction under various private instructors (he may have learned most of his initial knowledge from WW2 trainers such William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate who pioneered most the methods utilized in that period). Mark utilizes Boxing, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. '-Master Acrobat:' His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. '-Indomitable Will:' Mark is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Mark accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. Mark is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. '-Expert Marksman:' He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. '-Expert Swordsman:' Mark is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. '-Weapons Proficiency:' He does not typically utilize weapons, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. '-Multilingual:' Mark is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Powers: Super Human-''' Metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Mark's bodily functions to beyond the peak of human potential. He has become intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being. '''Arsenal/Gadgets: Circet Bracelet-''' It is a braclet that allows to create a holographic screen, which is equipped with a pico-projector and proximity sensors. This little gadget activates or deactivates when he shakes his hand or by voice command which is "Red Queen". The screen will appear among the forearm similar to a celluar device screen 5'5inch. However, he can enlarge the screen and remove it from the forearm by hand. It can be used for many things aside from normal uses, but it can be used for hacking hi-tech computers/devices, cracking even the most highest security level locks that are place within a building. Can use for communications no matter the distance. 'Hoverboard- ' 'Adamantium Knife- '''This weapon had been forged into a hand tool, knife. This very material is known to be highly indestructible due to its RARE compound. This is used to to cut through almost every solid objects with no problem. '''Pellets-' Able to disperse different pellets from the utility belt. He has gas pellets, smoke pellets, and minor explosive pellets which is enough to put holes in the wall 'Cloak-' Able to press a button in the center of the utility belt which allows the user to be cloak and become invisible to the outside which allows him to move freely and undetected. 'Red Phantom Suit-' The suit was built to resemble the Red Hood but it was created to have different functions. When wearing the suit it has a neural interface with the person in it. It has direct communication to the computer which is known as Red Queen. She provides information from the database from the central computer or when connected to a outside source she can take information from those sources. It can also control the devices that Mark's wear such as the hoverboard, it can direct it if it is far away which can place it in auto. The cowl/helmet allows the person in it to breath in space as well as underwater because it can provide as well adapt to the environment that the suit is in. '''History: Under Constuction Relation(s): Father: Mother: Red Queen: Red Queen is Mark's mainframe computer which is in its holographic form. She is a basic image of an old friend Mark had used when he was a child. Her name was Anastasia Carter. She died long ago and using this image he had when she was child as the base form of this computerized main frame for the central computer of his base. She is linked to all computer system that Mark used such as the suit communicator. She is able to access any data and information that Mark gathers from any computer which she can download into the hard drive to the central computer. She would have intel on people whatever that was gathered by Mark investigation or files from their home computer data base. Mark computer, Red Queen even has a high security based with technology that can outclass the Pentagon security systems. Which in short, Mark's system isn't easy to crack unless your some high-tech level genius (batman lol). Category:Gen 1